Miraculous Nights of Bliss
by starsgirl750
Summary: Miraculous Nights of Bliss... Hehe! Just click and open it. Ya know ya want too, the start of the story is MariChat it's so cute. That's all I'm telling, I don't wanna spoil it. Muhaha Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfic, please be gentle and enjoy.

Miraculous Ladybug (C) Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon

Miraculous Nights of Bliss

Part 1: Spoil Me

It's night time Marinette's in bed laying on her side all fresh and clean from a shower not long ago. Wearing comfortable pink cotton shorts that reveal her thighs, a white cotton tang top, and hair down. Almost drifting to sleep, there was a tapping sound at her window. Snapping awake, jumping out of bed she noticed bright glowing green eyes staring at her in the darkness.

"C-Chat? is that you?" Stuttering Marinette opened the window in disbelief.

"Hi Princess." Chat Noir smiled, slowly climbing through the window standing in front of Marinette. "I wanted to see you." charmingly saying grabbing ahold of her hand placing a kiss to the top, intently staring.

Marinette blushed at his sudden boldness, she snatched her hand away putting on a pout. "I'm kinda mad at you." Scurrying to her bed covering her self with the blanket, her back facing him. "I don't see you for two months and now you show up just like that? do you know how worried I was!?" Saying sourly, as she fought her emotions.

Chat Noir frowned, walking up and setting beside her on the bed. "I know Princess, I'm sorry..." Caressing her back apologetically. "Can you forgive me?" He stared at her pretty hair drooping his ears.

Marinette felt his gaze and shifted, laying on her back not meeting his eyes. "Nope bad Kitty." Voice pouty, still not looking at him.

Chat Noir grabbed her hand placing it against his cheek, trying to get her attention. "Please..." He paused, nervously swishing his tail. "I'm sorry Princess, give me one more chance?"

After a moment of silence Marinette finally met Chat Noir's green glowing eyes, Her stomach knotted from anticipation waiting a bit, gathering her thoughts. "Alright. I'll give you one more chance." Saying with sympathy she finally stroked his cheek, feeling amused as he started to purr.

"Thank you Princess." Relaxed, Chat Noir pressed in to Marinette's touch encouraging her to do it more. She did a little bit, before scratching under his chin lightly with her index.

"Just let me know when you leave next time, so I don't always have to worry so much."

"I promise." Chat Noir opened his eyes staring eagerly into Marinette's while taking a hold of her hand not letting go. "Princess. Is there anything I could do, to make it up to you?" He lifted her hand to his mouth, slightly brushing her knuckles against his lips. "Anything at all?" Squeezing her hand a little, wanting to hear an answer.

Feeling shy, Marinette turned her head. "I dunno Kitty." Murmuring and covering her eyes with her free hand trying to settle her beating heart.

"Come on Princess, tell me." Chat Noir Saying playfully, before leaning over moving the hand covering Marinette's eyes. He cupped her cheek, turning her head slightly stroking her skin with his thumb adoring her eyes.

Braking Chat Noir's stare, Marinette turned her head back looking the other way again, twirling a lock of hair. "why do you keep staring at me?" She peeked to see if he was still staring, meeting his eyes. They were half lidded, and he wore a smirk. "Stop it!" She blurted blushing and giggled. (Hehe!)

Chat Noir laughed, "I can't help it. Your eyes are so blue, and beautiful." Assuring Marinette linking his fingers with the hand he still held.

Smiling she squeezed their linked hands flattered.

Chat Noir returned Marinette's smile, releasing his hold on her hand and adjusting himself to lay beside her. "Princess, tell me what you want." Saying running his fingers through her silky hair a few times with care.

"Gimme a hug." She reached out her arms signaling him the 'Ok' to do so.

Chuckling, Chat Noir moved closer closing the distance between them. Giving Marinette a tight warm embrace.

"You smell good Princess, like Strawberries..." Purring and pushing his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her cent.

"Yes." Marinette giggled mentioning her strawberry soaps and lotions.

Nuzzling Chat Noir muffled. "Delicious." Placing a chaste kiss to her neck, before pulling back. "What next?" He asked loosening his embrace.

Blushing Marinette waited a moment before answering not to stutter. "Stay with me Kitty, please don't leave." Showing her honesty, hands brushing his hair back revealing his forehead she placed a little kiss against it. Keeping her fingers busy in his hair while looking in to his eyes with full attention.

"Ok princess." Whispering Chat Noir closed his eyes as his tail flicked a few times.

Marinette spoiled Chat Noir for 15 minutes straight, his excitement was at its peak. He let out a deep purring mewl, as his tail writhed...

"Princess..." Purring his voice laced with velvet.

"Yes my sweet Kitty, Chat Noir?" Murmuring, she cupped his face waiting for him to continue.

"Can I touch you?" Chat Noir asked as calmly as he can, trying not to pounce her with all his might.

"Okay." Marinette whispered, releasing her hold on him laying on her back, twirling a lock of hair as she bit her bottom lip feeling cutesy.

And it cuts off here, yay! That was fun. I can't wait to write part 2! *fan girling* snsjziwhagsuuwh1jsj! xD hurrhurr...

Important.

I don't know if this story will continue, or be a bundle of one shots, with a 2 or 3 part story each.

What do you guys think?

All my love, starsgirl750.


	2. Chapter 2

Woo part 2 woohoo! :D

Miraculous Ladybug (C) Thomas Astruc/ Zagtoon

Miraculous Nights of Bliss

Part 2: Spoil Me

Chat sat up and removed the blanket off of Marinette admiring her features giving a full look over from head to toe and back up. The Kitty just eyeing her like that makes her cheeks warm.

"Princess your so beautiful." He whispered.

"I know," She whispers back excitedly cupping her cheeks.

Chat chuckled from her quick reply and pushed a strand of hair back behind Mari's ear, before caressing her cheek once with his thumb. Then with his index he traced her jaw line, down her neck, her collar bone, and finally with both hands he caresses down her arms, softly dragging his claws. His touch feels ticklish making her whisper a small gasp. Looking back up to her she smiled at him chewing her bottom lip. Then hides her eyes lifting her hands covering them.

"Hehe," she giggled.

Chat can't get over how cute his Princess is acting, questioning his self control.

"Princess." He murmured.

"Yes?" murmuring too, as she puts her hands down and waits for him to continue staring in his eyes.

Cupping her face staring back. "Could I kiss you Princess? I really want to." Purring, the Kitty softly pushes his forehead against Marinette's closing his eyes trying to relax his emotions.

"Hmmm... Yes you can... But," She pauses smirking as an idea forms in her head.

"But?" Opening his eyes repeating her last word as his purring halts.

"You can only kiss where I say," She said in a teasing manner.

"Okay." He complied as his tail lifted and flopped softly on the bed.

Smiling cutesy, she grabbed his hand and pointed with his clawed index finger. "Kiss me here."

Chat crept closer leaning against Marinette moving his head up a little, and placed a small sweet kiss to her forehead.

"Here." He cupped her face and kissed her nose. "Here." He kissed her cheek, "Here." He kissed her other cheek.

"And... Right here." She said pressing his index on her lips in such a way all the while staring at him then lets go of his hand. His heart beats faster. Upon kissing her sweet cherry lip balmed delicious lips, she squealed with glee making him pull back barking with laughter. She giggled feeling accomplished making him laugh.

Sobering, leaning near her again Chat asked. "Why are you so cute?" Cradling his Princess close against him making a 'boop' sound poking her nose once.

"Because I can be." She says simply before leaning up some, to nuzzle her nose to his, then relaxes back down with a smirk.

Her action left him stunned momentarily.

"Kitty, I want another kiss." Coaxing, she traced his neck up to his jaw finally poking the corner of his mouth.

His passion blossoming, he grabbed her teasing hand kissing it once and letting go. "Okay." Was his last word before pressing his lips fully to hers.

Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat's neck deepening the kiss, he responded with his tongue braking into her mouth to explore while his hands rolled up her shirt feeling up and down her sides. Tongues dancing together, she tangled her fingers in his hair.

Just when the Princess thought the kiss would stop, Chat pushed for more, making a surprised muffled gasp. He glides his hands down to stroke her thighs. His long intense kiss, is making it hard to breathe while his touches is making her melt. He finally pulls away making a smooching sound as a string of saliva snaps and licks his lips.

Marinette breathes and exhales lightly regaining her breath back while Chat is enjoying the view. He leans in, licking up the saliva at the corner of her mouth then steals a quick kiss, Making her blush.

Leaning on Marinette Chat pushed his forehead to hers. "Do you want me? Like I want you," His voice low and velvety.

Feeling her temperature rise she answers him with a few quick nods. With that he gives a sweet intoxicating kiss taking her breath away, that she just got back.

After, he licks her lips once over before his own chuckling to himself. Because now his lips taste like cherry balm too.

Staring at her he murmurs. "Princess, could I take this off?" A hand Tugging at the hem of her shirt and the other caresses her cheek.

Uttering a "Mhmm." Then grabbing the hand caressing her cheek she placed a kiss to it granting permission.

Chat carefully rolled Marinette's shirt up she raised her arms to help him remove it.

Yay! Now we need Part 3 sorry this ones shorter. *Hides face.*

Love starsgirl750.


End file.
